


baby

by tellmore



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Anniversaries, Boyfriends, Fluffy, M/M, PDA, some cute ass shit in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 15:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmore/pseuds/tellmore
Summary: noel and cody celebrate their three year anniversary





	baby

**Author's Note:**

> don't show this to cody or noel OK SHIT
> 
> catch me on [tumblr](https://tinycody.tumblr.com) !!!!

Noel shows affection differently than most people. 

Instead of "good morning, baby!" It's more like, "your coffee's ready." It's a gentle hand on Cody's back, or pushing his hair out of his face. He brings dinner home when he knows Cody's been working all day. He'll set a glass of water and two Tylenol on Cody's bedside table after a night of drinking.

Cody's never been with someone as _thoughtful_ as Noel. 

It took him a long time to get used to, if he's being honest. It's not that Cody _needs_ pet names or all of that lovey dovey stuff, he just _likes_ it. 

It's not that Noel doesn't do those things, he does. Cody's got a love note that Noel wrote him around the time they first started dating hanging on their fridge, Noel wrinkles his nose every time he sees it. Noel's not _against_ calling Cody pet names. The occasional "baby" making an appearance. He'd just perfer to call him _Cody._ He's _his_ Cody, after all. 

When Cody walks into their apartment after being at a meeting, he wasn't expecting anything out of the ordinary.

It was their three year anniversary, and this morning Cody gave Noel a little card and a gift, they kissed and it was _cute_, okay.

He goes to hang his car keys next to their door. _(This three hook thing that Noel had installed one day when he got back from work, because Cody kept losing his keys.)_

He sees a bouquet of flowers with a note stuck in them. Cody can't help the smile that happens.

_"i kno flowers r rlly lame but honestly so am i. go get dressed, i'm takin u on a mf date. i love u, cody."_

It's in Noel's handwriting, and Cody's never smiled bigger. He's _giddy._

He takes the note to the fridge and uses a magnet to hang it next to the other note from Noel. He walks toward Noel's office and opens the door slowly, incase he was recording something.

Noel's face lights up when he sees Cody and he slides his headphones off his head and onto his neck. He pats his lap, "Come 'ere."

Cody can't help the smile he gets on his face as he walks over to Noel. He sits on his lap and swings his legs over the side of the chair. Noel presses a kiss to the side of Cody's head and wraps his arms around him.

"Thanks for my flowers, baby." Cody says softly, running his fingers through Noel's hair.

"Hung the note on the fridge, huh?"

Cody laughs and nods, Noel smiles and shakes his head.

"Where's our date at?" 

Noel gives him a look. "It's a surprise. We'll leave in like a hour."

Cody fake pouts. "So that means I gotta get up?" Noel rolls his eyes and kisses Cody's lips gently. "Yeah, I'd perfer you not wear a Stussy shirt to our dinner." 

"I thought you _liked_ that I still dress like I'm in a frat?"

"It can be a good look."

It's Cody's turn to roll his eyes, pressing kisses all over Noel's face. "I love you my little sugar plum, honey bunch, cutie pie, angel baby, little meerkat-"

"A _meerkat_?" 

Cody laughs loudly and gets off Noel's lap. He's walking out the door to head to their bedroom to get changed and Noel yells, 

"I love you too, fucker!"

Cody just laughs and shakes his head.

The resturant is _fancy_, Cody knows for sure that they don't really fit in. There's tons of older people, business men. All in suits and fancy dresses. Cody looks down at his black jeans and dark blue button up.

"You look great," Noel tells him. He looks up and smiles at Noel. "Thanks." Cody says, blushing.

By the time they're done eating, Noel's reaching across the table, Cody latches onto his hand. Cody uses his other hand to rest his chin on, looking at Noel and smiling.

"I love you." Noel says simply. "I'm happy to be here with you."

Cody blushes and squeezes Noel's hand. "I love you too, babe. I'm happy to be anywhere with you."

"I'm sorry I don't do this stuff more. I'm-" Noel sighs, rubbing a hand over his face. "I'm sorry. I know I'm not the easiest person to be in a relationship with, and- and you've been with me for three years and I _fucking_ love you, Cody."

"Noel-"

"I just want to be more for you, is what I'm saying." Noel finishes. He's misty eyed and it makes Cody's heart hurt. Cody holds Noel's hand with both of his.

"Noel Miller, I fucking love you. I love everything about you. You're the most thoughtful person I've ever met. You do _so much_ for me." Cody squeezes his hand. "I wake up every day, and I look over to your side of the bed and I can't believe that you're really mine. Still. After all this time. You're more than enough. I mean it."

Noel smiles and looks down, before looking back to Cody. "Come 'ere."

Cody laughs and looks around. "Here?"

Noel shrugs. "I don't give a shit what these snobby ass people think." 

Cody chuckles and walks over to Noel, sitting across his lap. Noel wraps his arms around him and kisses his cheek.

"This is, like, your favorite thing, isn't it?" Cody says, smiling and wrapping an arm around Noels neck.

Noel rubs up and down Cody's back. "Mhm." He kisses the side of Cody's neck and whispers, "Happy anniversary, baby." 

Cody smiles and places a hand on the side of Noel's neck, pulling him closer and kissing his lips gently. "Happy anniversary."

**Author's Note:**

> leave me sum prompts okie dokie


End file.
